1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater cable connector and more particularly to termination connectors for coupling inline computer systems within deep sea seismic cables and the improvement thereof for increasing flexibility pressurization sealing techniques.
2. General Background
Deep sea, seismic cable, inline amplifier computers are placed at intervals along the undersea cable's length. The cable is terminated at each end of the computer container and interchangeably connected to the computer with underwater high pressure connectors. The computer container and its two termination connectors generally comprise a near rigid body of approximately three-and one-half feet in length. Generally, the connector bodies further include removable, two piece, flexible bend restrictors which serve to prevent the cable from flexing too much and breaking the cable at or near the connector body. The bend restrictors allow the connector body to flex to some degree. However, too much bend tends to break the wire connections within the connector or breaks the sealing arrangement allowing water to enter the connector. Since the cable with its connectors, including the computer container, are paid-out and taken-up from a large reel system, it is essential that maximum flexure be provided and still maintain a watertight unbroken electrical connection. It is also essential that the wire splice termination be insulated and sealed within the connector in a manner whereby the termination seal is not broken as a result of high water pressure or sonic shock.
Heretofore, such under sea connectors experienced a high percentage of failure due to handling and inefficient sealing methods. Therefore, there is a need for improved connector design and sealing methods.